


I Don't Need A Warm & Cozy Place

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, Circa 2003, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: im drunk and i wrote this in like 20 minutes so im sorry if it sucks. theres not enough murderdolls fic on this site, someone pls write some more.title from the murderdolls song "Let's Fuck".





	I Don't Need A Warm & Cozy Place

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk and i wrote this in like 20 minutes so im sorry if it sucks. theres not enough murderdolls fic on this site, someone pls write some more.
> 
> title from the murderdolls song "Let's Fuck".

Joey was lying on the couch in his dressing room, exhausted from the show. It didn’t help he had been sick for the past two days. He hadn’t had the energy to change his clothes or take off his makeup just yet. 

 

He had heard Stone Sour come off about 20 minutes ago and could hear Corey’s voice carrying through the hallway now, getting closer.

 

Joey sighed and threw his forearm over his eyes. He was absolutely not in the mood for Corey’s bullshit.

 

Soon, Corey was stumbling into the dressing room as he hit his shoulder off the doorway and put his hands out in the classic drunk-trying-to-gain-balance fashion.

 

He was clearly wasted as he shut the door behind him and struggled to lock it.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Joey asked, a little annoyed at the loud slamming and Corey’s presence in general.

 

Corey just smiled and tried to focus his eyes on the small guitarist lying on the couch. Joey would be a hypocrite if he tried to lecture Corey about his drinking habits, as he was pleasantly buzzed himself. But not nearly as drunk.

 

Corey half fell, half sat down on the floor in front of the couch and crossed his legs.

 

“Hey youuuuu,” Corey said, poking at Joey’s cheek with his finger.

 

Joey slapped it away, “Dude, fuck off.”

 

Corey snorted a laugh at this before continuing, “I need…” Corey trailed off as he rubbed at one eye.

 

Joey let out a long drawn out sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You need what?”

 

“I need,” Corey paused to hiccup, “You to do something for me,” he finished.

 

“What?” Joey groaned.

 

“I’m like… Really horny, man,” Corey slurred, “And I need you to help me out again.”

 

Joey scoffed in disgust, “Charming as always.”

 

“C’monnnnn dude,” Corey whined.

 

“Corey, I’m tired and I’m still sick and you said you’re straight. You can’t keep doing this and still say you’re straight, by the way.” Joey condescended. 

 

“Pfffft, I AM straight, dude, there’s nothing gay about putting your dick in an ass. Chick’s have asses.” Corey defended, “It’s only gay if you take a dick in your own ass, y’know, like you do,” Corey raised an eyebrow at Joey.

 

Joey just rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever. Look, Joey, I’m not known for my patience let’s just do this already,” Corey said standing up on wobbly legs and pulling Joey up with him.

 

He pulled Joey over to the wall and none-too-gently pressed Joey up against it, facing away from him.

 

Corey’s hands wandered up Joey’s skirt and clumsily pulled down his underwear and fishnets.

 

“You’re dressed like a chick too, so like, it’s definitely not gay,” Corey murmured as he ground his clothed cock against Joey’s ass.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude,” Joey sighed as he felt Corey’s hardness against him. This wasn’t really a chore to him, Corey was a decent fuck and good to have when no girls were hanging around the band… But he was also worried Corey might be in denial.

 

Joey was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Corey squirt lube on his fingers or expect him to shove 2 inside him with no warning.

 

“FUCK… A little warning next time, shithead!” Joey gasped.

 

Corey was muttering an apology that Joey didn’t pay attention to because the pain turned to pleasure fast and he was panting heavily as Corey inexpertly fingered him. 

 

Joey thought Corey would have been better at this part by now, they’d fooled around more than a dozen times now, but Corey apparently couldn’t learn.

 

“Curl your fingers, dumb ass,” Joey breathed out.

 

Corey obeyed and Joey let out a small, involuntary whine as he tensed against the wall, “Yeah, like that.”

 

He felt Corey’s chuckle rumble against his back, “You say you don’t want to, then I have you moaning like a whore in no time.”

 

“Shut the- Oh!” Joey paused to moan loudly as Corey added a third finger, “-Fuck up,” He finished panting out.

 

Corey just laughed again. After he deemed Joey prepped enough, his hands moved to drunkenly fumble with his belt. Joey looked behind him as Corey drew his zipper down and pulled his cock out. Corey smeared the rest of the lube on his hand over his cock and sighed as he stroked himself.

 

“Just gonna jack off to my ass or are you gonna fuck it?” Joey said impatiently.

 

Corey took the hint and pressed the head of his dick to Joey’s hole.

 

“And don’t fucking cum in me either,” Joey warned.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Corey groaned out as he started to push against Joey.

 

“I’m serious, Corey, pull out,” Joey hissed as he started to breach him.

 

“I will, jesus christ,” Corey groaned as he finally bottomed out inside of him, “God, you’re always bitching about something.”

 

“Just fuck me already,” Joey breathed out.

 

Corey didn’t need anymore encouragement, he pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside Joey and roughly slammed back inside him and set up a fast pace, clearly not looking to make this last.

 

Joey let out a long groan, accompanied by the sound of Corey’s ragged breathing in his ear and his hips slapping against his ass.

 

Joey’s dragged his nails down the wall as it felt like Corey was trying to fuck him right through it into the next room.

 

“Oh, fuck,” He heard Corey pant into his ear. All he could smell was Corey’s familiar, heavy scent of whiskey and cigarettes.

 

Joey arched his back and pressed his ass out to make this easier for both of them.

 

Corey paused at the sight of Joey pressing back on him.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he sighed out again and tightened the deathgrip he had on the smaller man’s hips.

 

Joey figured Corey was so drunk he had forgotten this was a 2 way street, so he took the liberty of wrapping one of his hands around his own cock and jerking himself off the the rhythm of Corey’s slamming inside of him.

 

He could tell Corey was close from the way his hips started to stutter as Joey came over his own hand with a loud groan.

 

Feeling Joey contract around him took him by surprise and he couldn’t hold off his orgasm. He suddenly remembered what Joey told him and pulled out quickly. It was only somewhat effective, he had cum a little inside of Joey before he had pulled out and spilled the rest on the back of Joey’s quivering thigh.

 

Corey tucked himself back into his underwear, not bothering to zip up his jeans.

 

He slumped against Joey, trying to catch his breath.

 

“I told you to pull out,” Joey said, his voice shaking a little.

 

“I did! Uhh… Sort of,” Corey chuckled a little.

 

Joey turned around. He spotted and grabbed the bandana sticking out of Corey’s front pocket and wiped the back of his leg with it before throwing it at Corey’s face and laughing.

 

“EW, DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?” Corey jumped away from him and let it fall to the floor.

 

Joey just laughed again and walked over to the mirror, starting to take his makeup off.


End file.
